Till I Hear It From You
by angelmonkey
Summary: Song Fic. Ginny and Harry find bumps in their relationship. Please R/R!!!


****

'Till I Hear It From You

By: Angelmonkey

Harry knew that something was wrong with their relationship. He hadn't needed Ron to tell him that Ginny was cheating on him to know that their relationship was failing. Still, Harry refused to break up with her. She wasn't acting like anything had changed so why should he?

No, he was content just pretend that everything was fine. When Ron first told Harry that Ginny was cheating on him he'd laughed it off. Ginny wouldn't do something like that. Ron had insisted that it was the truth, and yet Harry still refused to believe it, although now even he was finding it hard to ignore the signs.

**__**

I didn't ask

They shouldn't have told me

At first I'd laugh, but now

It's sinking in fast

She'd been late to meet him on more than one occasion. There had been several times where she hadn't even shown up. He often saw her walking through the corridors with a Hufflepuff who looked like he was in 5th year with her. 

The truth was though that Harry was in love with her. He didn't want to leave her. She was supposed to be his forever and he was hers. That's the way that it was supposed to be and Harry refused to believe differently.

Hell would have to freeze over before he believed that Ginny was cheating on him. He loved her too much to let her go. He pretended that everything was ok. She was still in love with him and everything was fine.

**__**

Whatever they've sold me

Well baby I don't want to take advice from fools

I'll just figure everything is cool

Until I hear it from you

He kept pretending that they were still in love. He pretended that it didn't hurt when she was late or didn't show up at all. He pretended that the memories of their first kiss were still burned in to the back of her eyelids as they were to his. He pretended that she still thought of him all the time. He pretended that everyone was still jealous of their perfect relationship. He pretended and everything was fine.

**__**

It gets hard

The memory's faded

Who gets what they say

It's likely they're just jealous and jaded

Hermione had told Harry on more than one occasion that this relationship was no longer healthy and that he should break up with Ginny. Harry had told her to shove it, he and Ginny were in love and that was all that mattered.

Ginny had yet to tell Harry that she was seeing someone else and Harry refused to believe that she was. They were in love and everything was fine.

**__**

Well maybe I don't want to take advice from fools

I'll just figure everything is cool

Until I hear it from you

Until I hear it from you

As long as Harry pretended that everything was fine, everything would be fine. He was convinced of it. Harry had made so many excuses for her behavior that he had lost count. She needed to study for her OWLs or she lost track of time. There was always an excuse, because everything was fine.

**__**

I can't let it get me off

Or break up my train of thought

As far as I know, nothing's wrong

Until I hear it from you

"Harry?" Ginny asked, walking into the common room late one night in May.

"Yes love?" Harry asked, pulling her to sit on his lap, kissing her on the cheek as he did so.

"We need to talk."

"All right. What do we need to talk about?"

"I don't think that we should see eachother anymore."

"Why?" Harry had become very nervous with Ginny's last sentence. He wasn't ready to giver her up. He didn't think that he ever would be. He was still in love with her and everything was fine. It _had_ to be.

**__**

Still thinking about not living without it

Outside looking in

Til we're talking about it, not stepping around it

Maybe I don't want to take advice from fools

"I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Ginny don't say that. You don't mean it."

"Yes I do Harry. I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore."

"No Ginny. Please, you can't really mean that."

"I'm seeing someone else." With those final words Ginny stood up and went back to her dormitory. It had been so easy for him to pretend that everything was fine. They were in love and that was all that mattered. He wanted to pretend that everything was fine. He wanted for them to be in love, but how could he deny the truths she had let slip from her lips? They weren't in love and everything was not fine.

**__**

I'll just figure everything is cool

Until I hear it from you...

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you enjoyed it then please leave a review. The song in this story is 'Till I hear it Form You' By the Gin Blossoms. If you liked this story then you might enjoy my other stories 'Come What May' and 'Superman'. ( I know, nothing like shameless self-promotion .lol) Thanks again and please leave a review!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
